The Chicest Geek
by sarah.write.now
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a major dork according to Hannah Montana and her posse: Mandi Jirone, Lilly Truscott, and Alex Russo. But when Alex gets sick of Hannah's bossy ways, she gives Mitchie a makeover in return for tutoring. Who's eye will she catch?
1. Trailer

**AN:Enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: I own squat but the plot**

So, I figured since I have to write this stupid story about my stupid life to hand in to my stupid teacher, I might as well start it off like I would if I were actually into this, right? Okay, so maybe I'm being a little hostile, but honestly... who wouldn't be in my situation? I'm Grant High's "geek" and I really don't like it when teacher's immediately assume I'm going to put my heart and soul into extra credit. But see... this assignment is special. I want to be a writer... and this assignment you have to write a story about your life, so I figured I'd give it a try. You would too right? Right. I hope. I really don't need Hannah and her posse after me because I'm the "dork of the century". I mean come on. Get a little creative, cause' that's just not funny. Oh, right. My name is Mitchie Torres. And Er... here's my story.

*awkwarddd*

_AN: Hey this is my new story called "The Chicest Geek!" I really hope you guys like it. This story is again dedicated CuteRockstar101 and xxHeadInTheStarsxx.... thank you guys! Reviews?? This was the trailer.._


	2. Life on the Zlist

**AN:Enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: I own squat but the plot**

My regular morning is me waking up, brushing my hair and teeth, showering, and throwing on some random clothes. I don't put much effort into my wardrobe. Something my mother finds horrific. Sometimes she is sooo superficial. So grabbed my bulky backpack and ran down the stairs. One thing about me is that I'm filthy freakin' rich. It tooke a good five minutes to get all the way down the stairs. I glanced in the mirror and cringed. I had frizzy blackish brown hair that's really not styled, and it goes down to my butt. I have thick black glasses and one throbbing (ew!) pimple directly in between my bushy eyebrows. Oh right, and I'm totally flat chested. My mom looked up from her laptop and winced. "Really Mitchie, couldn't you try wearing one of those cute plaid skirts I bought you?"

"Mom, there's no point in buying them! You bought maybe twenty, and I haven't worn any of them. It's ridiculous." I snapped. I grabbed my Ipod Touch and placed the huge pink headphones on top of my hair. By far the best part of my appearance. I ran out the door just as "So what" by P!nk came on. I ran towards the beeping yellow bus in my huge driveway.

"Mitchie! Juels can bring you!" My mom called, but I was already in the school bus. Juels is our driver. She always trys to get me to ride to school in our new Cadillac. Yeah, NOT GONNA HAPPEN. As I walked onto the bus Hannah Montana, Lilly, Mandi, and Alex were crossing the street. Apparently, they all love directly across the street from me. Now they were on the bus. They smiled at everyone who was sitting in the back, but scowled and stared at the ones in the front. See, at our school, if you sit in the back your A-list or at least B-list, and in the front... C-list/D-list. I'm probably on the Z-list. (Hannah's words, not mine.)

"Oh look girls! It's the dork of the century!" Hannah said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to come up with a better insult. How many times have you used that one?" I said. My eyes rolled again.

"Love, that kills brain cells, and you need all the ones you can get so I suggest you stop." Alex, the wittiest of the four girls, said of my constant eye-rolling.

"Yeah yeah." I said, blind sighted. Shane Grey was walking towards us. Well, more towards THEM.

"Hey babe." Hannah said, kissing Nate Black, Shane's best friend. I don't know why he's with her. He never talks. Except to Shane occasionally. And Hannah's the second loudest person I know. Alex is probably the loudest... but in a less annoying way.

"Oh Hannah, you and Nate are so adorable together!" Mandi gushed.

"I know." Hannah said smugly. Nate looked away. I wonder why. Alex was also surprisingly quiet.

"Hannah, it's time for our water break!" Lilly said lifting up her beeping Gucci watch. All four girls nodded and pulled pink waterbottles encrusted in pink diamonds out of their pink Prada backpacks. The each took three sips at the same time and then placed them back in their bag. Shane snorted. I figured I looked pretty ridiculous just standing there waiting to be insulted, so I sat down. I watched Shane as he approached the very back of the bus. A-list for SURE. I sighed. I really, really hated my life.

**AN: Hey I hope you like the first real chapter of my new fanfiction! Please, please review. I really need some feedback on this story, cause' I don't know if I'm feelin it. Oh, and today is the day CuteRockstar101's awards are coming out so check em' out! ILY.**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!!**


	3. Homeroom Love Affair

**AN:Okay so here's my update for this story... I really like how this chapter turned out, but if you disagree, tell me! I actually love mean reviews... they help me write better. ;) **

After the bus ride from hell I slowly walked towards homeroom. I rather hated homeroom. See, our homerooms are totally picked at random, and I just so happen to have it with Alex Russo and Nate Black. How fun! See, what they do in this class, is flirt. Constantly. I hate it. So, so much. Though I do enjoy the fact that Alex was completely going behind Hannah's back, I also hated watching them. Nate literally drooled over Alex. (Especially when she bent over, if you know what I mean.) And Alex just sorta loved him. Sometimes though, when she felt bad for backstabbing Hannah, she would attack me. I hated those days. Apparently, today wasn't one of them. I walked into homeroom with all of my books and Alex immediately approached me, leaving Nate bewildered.

"Hi! Mitchie right?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. I hated when people pretended not to know who I am, when they torture me daily.

"Okay, here's the deal. I really need help in Pre-Al." She whispered, looking around as if she had just commited a scandal by talking to me.

"Yeah, and?" I spat. She rolled her eyes. Like I didn't know.

"I need help!" She mumbled.

"But you're like the smartest of the stupid "HM Cru"." I yelled. She shushed me. (Yes, they had a name for themselves.)

"Yeah, but Nate's in that class." She whispered. I rolled my eyes again. See, Alex was known for her foolproof seduction plan for classes.

1. Be late for class so he notices you.

2. Forget your book so you have to share.

3. Have gum and give him gum just to talk to him

4. make sure you get caught chewing gum so you get detention (he'll follow in your footsteps)

Yup, and it works too. All of the girls in the HM Cru use that technique after Alex taught it to them, and everytime it works. There are just two problems with this particular situation.

1. Alex is now failing math.

2. Nate is oh-so-not-single.

"I see, so why don't you focus less on getting Nate to makeout with you, and more on your studies?" I snapped, finally.

"Um, hellooo. What's more important?" She whispered. I was about to snap "studying!" But she turned my head towards Nate immediately. He gave a curious glance towards us, and Alex winked. He flashed her an adorable lopsided grin, ran his hand through his curly hair once.. twice... and then patted the seat next to him. Alex shrugged and gestured towards me. I was so curious about the fact that they were communicating through well... looks. Hannah and Nate never did this. Nate shrugged back at her and patted the other seat next to him. My eyes immediately widened, which made him chuckle.

"Okay. I see your point." I whispered back. She giggled.

"So, I was thinking in return I could give you a makeover..." Alex mumbled. Still looking at Nate.

"Um, do I really look that bad?" I muttered, tugging on my t-shirt.

'Yeah." She said, patting my head sympathetically. "So tomorrow I'll be at your house at 5:00. Kay?" And then she pulled me towards Nate and plopped down right next to him. I struggled not to scream as I sat on his other side.

"Hi, I'm Nate..." He said looking at me directly for the first time ever. (Okay there was one other time, Hannah spilled Orange juice on me in fourth grade, everyone else laughed, but Nate looked directly at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry.")

"Mitchie." I said, ignoring the fact that he probably did know my name.

"Ah! I knew it was something like that.... I couldn't think of it. I was sitting over here like, 'Michelle? Mazie? Miley?'" He laughed. Alex laughed too, but Nate immediately stopped when the name 'Miley' came out of his mouth. See, last summer (did I tell you we are all seventeen?) Anyway, last summer Hannah's cousin Miley came to visit and sort of moved in on Nate. And it worked too. Nate never really liked Hannah, and it sort of portrayed him as a bad guy when he cheated on her. But he always stayed with her afterwards. Weird. But then, Miley left and never called Nate once, so he got back together with Hannah the moment she came to his house and fake-cryed. Eww.

"Yeah..." I let my voice trail off. I allowed Alex to have the rest of the time with Nate, and she mouthed "Thank you" afterwards.

God, her and Nate would be perfect for each other. Alex is so loud... she would sort of make up for Nate's quietness. And Nate's so academically smart, he could make up for Alex's fool proof plan problem. (Illiteration, how good am I?) And Alex is so clever, she has street smart. She could make up for Nate's naiveness. And then Alex has the craziest style ever! She could totally rub off on Nate's boring polo and khaki shorts look he has going on. (Hannah wears sequins and cowboy boots everday, and she looks like a young Dolly Parton... thanks to the bra stuffing.)

"Well, I better get to class." Alex said loudly. Nate smiled crookedly again.

"See ya there." He said. _And then he kissed her forehead._

_ "Yeah, I think I'll get to class too!" I said, and darted out of there. Too fast to see Nate wave half-heartedly, and Alex smile and wiggle each finger in that cool... strange... wave of hers.  
_

**AN: Hey I hope you liked it! Review please! I really like how this chapter turned out, even if it is kind of a filler. But still, I love Nalex, and showing a bit of whats coming is sooo fun! Next chapter? We have Mitchie in class with Hannah and Mandi, and then a class with Shane and Alex! What will happen? Only I knoww! And also, please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards. I'm for best Camp Rock Story (Imaginary Lover and Resisting You) and best Author.**

**Please vote! I feel like such a dweeb begging but this is so cool! LOL**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!!**


	4. Meet The New Mitchie

**AN:Okay I lied in the last chapter. This chapter doesn't have her in class with Hannah and Mandi, nor with Shane and Alex. They aren't even in school. So I moved it to next chapter, so she'll be in class with them next chapter. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: Squat but the plot.  
**

The next day Alex got off of the bus and waited for Hannah to leave for her home before following me to mine. She couldn't let Hannah know she was hanging out with the dork of the century, could she?

When we got inside we went straight for my closet. She immediately went to work.

"Some of this is cute. You have way too many plain t-shirts and wide leg jeans though. And waaayy too many plaid skirts." Alex giggled. "So here, we're gonna keep this... and this..."

After she was done ripping my wardrobe apart here's what I had left.

Two plaid skirts. One is red and black, and the other is green and black.

One pair of wide leg jeans.

One t-shirt in each color to wear under things. (According to Alex.)

One pair of sneakers for laundry day. (Pff.)

One black blazer my mom bought me.

Every cami in every color.

And now we are going shopping.

When we got to the mall I saw that pretty much everyone went here. Like, _everyone._ See, I really don't go out that often. I don't even know what stores to shop at, since I only shop at Christmas time and in August for school stuff. Big Mistake! Mandi was here with Lilly, and no doubt they would report to Hannah that Alex was hanging with the dork.

Alex has most definitely rubbed off on me. I got a pair of converse in like, every color. Green, black, yellow, pink, splatter paint, clear, white... yeah. I'm using my mom's credit card that she gave me if I ever decided to get some style. (Her exact words when she handed the piece of plastic over.) I got skinny jeans in dark denim, grey, white, lightwash, purple, black and hot pink. And I got black leather boots and black heels. And a little black dress... Alex said every girl needs one. Plus I got a ton of scarves and hats. I sware, Alex is soooo gonna be a fashion designer or something. Just as we were leaving Forever 21, Nate and Shane bumped into us.

"Wow Lex, is this your new BFF?" Nate said jokingly, though I sensed a bit of seriousness in his tone.

"Shut up. She's really nice. You should pick her up, Grey." Alex said turning to Shane. He smiled good-naturedly but shook his head ever so slightly. I glared at him. Though I thought he was hot, he was sort of a jerk.

"Nah, sooo not my type." He mumbled. Alex glared at him.

"Not cool, Grey." She said.

What is your type?" I asked him. "Blond's with fake boob?"

"What's your problem?" Shane asked me.

"Seriously? You're kind of a jerk." I said. I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Nice." Nate hi-fived me. I smiled. _He _was nice.

"So Lex, why don't you ever call me Grey?" He asked her.

"I just like you better." She said shooting Shane a death glare.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're just kind of... too... smart?" Shane tried. I called him out on it.

"Nice try. You mean nerdy?" I spat.

"No!" He snapped.

"Nevermind." I said.

"Come on Mitch, we gotta hit the salon. And then when he sees you tomorrow he's gonna be begging you to _talk _to him." Alex said pulling me away. She waved and winked at Nate and flipped Shane off. I stifled a giggle.

When we got to the salon I was completely over the bickering with Shane. Fully prepared to change myself and prove to him that I was good enough for him.

"I already know what we're doing to you." Alex said as I was about to pick up one of the Hair magazines. I stepped away from the magazines and instead stood straight and listened to Alex. The lady who would redo me came up to us and smiled.

"Hi I'm Amber." She said smiling. She grimaced when she glanced at me, and then focused on Alex. "How can I help _you_?"

"Well, Mitchie here," Alex gestured towards me."Is going to have blunt bangs and she's going to get chestnut hilights. Then we're going to wax those brows. And then we'll do makeup?"

"Okay..." Amber said nervously. I could tell she thought of me as a hopeless case. I glanced in the mirror. I didn't look _that _bad. The pimple had subsided, and my hair wasn't just hanging in my face. It was in a ponytail.

I watched as she snipped away at my hair, and when she was done I had a gorgeous, shiny mane of layered chocolatey hair. With _bangs._ They had done my makeup with lots of eyeliner and mascara, and a bit of concealer and lip gloss. And my eyebrows were two SEPERATE eybrows now. No more unibrow!!!

"Okay, thank you." Alex said dragging me out of there. "You look fantastic!" She giggled once we got out of there. "Next: to the dentist!"

"Why?" I asked her nervously. I always hated the dentist.

"To fix the gap." She said shrugging.

"Oh." I said. I had always hated that thing anyway.

Three hours later:

I was standing in front of a full length mirror. I had my hair all done up, and no more gap, so I was smiling hugely, and I was wearing cute clothes that hugged my body. That's when I realized I wasn't flat chested. I had been so stuck on baggy tees that I never noticed when my boobs grew! Alex was laughing hysterically when I told her, but whatever. This was a big moment for me! I was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and the black boots, and a black hat with a flat bow sitting atop my head. My hair was curled and my bangs were parted to the side, and I looked _hot._

Shane Grey, here I come.

**AN: Hey I hope you liked it! Review please! What will happen? Only I knoww! And also, please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards. I'm for best Camp Rock Story (Imaginary Lover and Resisting You) and best Author.**

**Please vote! I feel like such a dweeb begging but this is so cool! LOL**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!!**


	5. Who made Nate stutter?

**AN:Okay, get ready for some smitchie action, and... dun dun dun... nalex!  
**

**Disclaimer: Squat but the plot.  
**

I stepped out off of the bus and smiled at everyone who stared at me. Alex had helped me with my makeup that morning, and helped curl my hair. I watched as mouths dropped and people stopped dead in there tracks.

"Mitch!" Someone yelled loudly. I spun on my high heel and saw Alex sprinting towards me.

"Allie!" I yelled, smiling. "I thought I would never see you again after Hannah stole you away on the bus!"

"Haha, I'm sorry. I can't help it everyone loves me." She flipped her hair and we both started cracking up.

"To homeroom?" I asked, linking arms with her.

"To homeroom." She said, still smiling.

When we got to homeroom Nate was waiting for us... yes, _us_, with two seats saved on each side of him. When he saw me his mouth dropped like all the rest and he started stuttering...

It just hit me.

I MADE NATE GREY _STUTTER_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Okay, I'm done.

Anyway, he stared at me and as we approached him he stood up and pulled both seats out.

"M-mitchie, you, um, you... you look... good. Yeah. You look... well, yeah." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. Alex glared at me playfully.

"Oh, why thank you Nate." I said politely, though inside I was screaming.

"So, is this why you were at the mall and stuff?" He asked.

"Yup." Alex said, jumping into the conversation.

"Shane is gonna _freak._" Nate said laughing.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Cause' well, you know when girls weren't into the like, hair straightening and makeup? In like... third grade maybe?" Nate said. I nodded. "Well, back then you were kind of, cute." He admitted, blushing. "And Alex." He amended when he saw her hurt look. "And so, he sort of liked you back then. A lot, actually. And then all the other girls were starting to dress nice and take care of themselves, and he fell for them. But now you're... well now you're... hot." He finished.

"W-what?!" I snapped.

"What?!?????!!!???" Alex giggled.

"He liked me?" I said, feeling a little peeved that I had been bullying myself for being disgustingly ugly... and the hottest boy in school used to like me!

"Well, thanks for that tidbit." I said smiling to myself.

I gave the rest of the job of distracting Nate to Alex, which she was appreciative of. After Homeroom we stood up to go to Algebra.

"Shane's in this class." Alex giggled.

"I know," I said, trying to hide my pleased grin.

When we got inside everyone turned around and started whispering. I caught one or two of the "secrets" and I gotta admit: it boosted my ego a bit.

"Secrets secrets they're no fun unless they're shared with everyone!" Alex yelled loudly. Everyone... I mean _everyone _cracked up. And then Shane walked in.

He stopped in his tracks and leaned over to Jake Ryan, his other friend, and whispered, "Who's the new girl?"

"Um, Shane, it's me." I said, spinning around and placing a hand on my hip. "Mitchie?"

"MITCHIE?" He yelled.

"Yeah..." I let my voice trail off.

"Holy mother fucker... excuse me... um," He then ran out of the classroom, leaving us all wondering what the hell happened to Shane Grey.

He didn't come back for the rest of the period.

Next Period:

I think Shane's avoiding me. I parted with Alex and head towards World Cultures, expecting to see Shane calm and collected in his seat.

He wasn't there.

But Hannah and Mandi are also in that class. By then word had spread about my transformation. "So, Mitchie..." Hannah said.

"What?" I snapped.

"No need to yell!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that you look like Demi Lovato with that new haircut." She said giggling.

"Yeah, and you look like Miley Cyrus." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Why, thank you!" She squealed. "I knew this green eyeshadow would bring out the blue undertones of my eyes..."

"Oh God, I was being sarcastic!" I snapped.

"Well, we were wondering," Hannah ignored me, and gestured between her and Mandi. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?"

"Not a chance." I said, smiling big.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I stuck my tongue out, and a girl I had never noticed in the back of the class started clapping.

"Are you clapping... for her?" Mandi gasped.

"Yeah." She said. "Cause' finally someone stuck up for themselves in front of the bitch."

She had curly hair with bright green eyes.

Her name was Caitlyn.

I sat with her at lunch, Alex had to sit with the HM Cru. No word from Shane for the rest of the day. He didn't even come to lunch.

Could I have brought out this reaction???

After school:

I waited and waited to hear the voice on the other end of the line.

I was calling Alex: telling her I couldn't go to school tomorrow... too scared... too too too scared. That Shane would yell at me or something scary like that. I know, very irrational and stupid, but whatever.

"Heya!" I heard a perky voice say. It wasn't Alex.

"Um, hey? Is Alex there?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah... hold on, who's this?" The girl asked happily.

"Um... M-mitchie." I said nervously.

"What?!?" I heard her yell, then I heard a muffled, "Alex has Mitchie Torres calling!" I heard some yelling and then finally Alex's voice.

"Hello? Mitch I'm sorry the girls are over and Mandi was playing with my phone..." Alex mumbled.

"Alex, you can't be ashamed of me." I snapped. "I won't have friends who are ashamed to be my friends."

"Excuse me? _What _friends, exactly?" She spat. I cringed and felt a wet tear splash onto my nose.

"I thought-"

"You thought _wrong._" She yelled.

Dial Tone.

**AN: Hey I hope you liked it! Review please! What will happen? Only I knoww! And also, please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards. I'm for best Camp Rock Story (Imaginary Lover and Resisting You) and best Author.**

**Please vote! I feel like such a dweeb begging but this is so cool! LOL**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!!**


	6. The Wannabee Dork's Confession

**AN: Okay, first off: I'm SO SO SO SORRY about me not updating. I mean it, I've been so busy with school, and I've been focusing on The Real World: Camp Rock. I'm so, so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own squat but the plot.**

The next day, while I was hoarded with thought about Alex, Shane showed up in homeroom. I had been getting the cold shoulder from Alex, and it was really hurting me. But then... Shane came.

"Hello ," He said politely to the homeroom teacher. She smiled coyly. She was a young teacher, who thought affairs with students were 'no biggie'. "Is Mitchie Torres here?" He asked, his tone still the same polite tone, but his face was slightly disgusted. Her smile disappeared, and she gestured for me to get up. I stood.

"Yes?"

"Shane would like to speak with you..." She gave me a curious look, and then looked back at Shane, "In.. the hall?"' He nodded his approval and took my hand lightly, leading me towards the hallway.

"So, is there a reason for this little meeting?" I asked coldly, not in the best mood since yesterday.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "I was wondering... what made you... do this?"

"Do what?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Don't play dumb." He accused. "Tell me the truth, why did you change yourself?"

"Because... because I wanted to be noticed." I admitted, then my eyes widened as I realized what I admitted to.

"By who?" He whispered.

I refused to get caught in the truth, so I lied slightly. "Er, everyone. School sucks when you're invisible."

"Oh." He said looking down. "Can I show you something?"

"Yeah," I said cautiously, afraid he'd whip some sort of prank out, like whipped cream, and attack me with it. (Shut up, I know it's stupid and irrational.)

"Look," He said, pulling a paper out of his pocket. It was a picture of a thirteen year old boy, with glasses, braces, and overall gawkiness.

"Who's this?" I asked, confused.

"Me." He said simply.

"You?" I gasped. "But..."

"You remember when I left, right? I was a geek too... no offense. But I was, and then I came back. It just so happened that I came back when I started... looking good." He said.

"Your... your kidding." I said.

"No." He said, not a hint of a joke in his eyes.

"Oh." I whispered. He looked me in the eyes for a moment and then pulled me back into homeroom.

"She's back, I didn't want to keep her too long." He said. "But I might come back tomorrow." He turned and winked at me. I stared after him, until I couldn't see him, and then sat down at my table next to Nate and Alex. Nate greeted me, his friendly eyes sparkling as if he knew. But Alex ignored me. _What is going on here?_ I thought to myself.

After homeroom I went to Algebra, and Shane smiled at me, patting the seat next to him. Before I sat next to him, Hannah stole the seat. When suddenly it hit me.

Why, was he suddenly being nice to me now, but he wasn't back when I was ugly. And if he was once a nerd, why wasn't he nice to me?

I glared at him, knowing something was up. He frowned and gave me a curious look. I continued to glare until Algebra was over, and then moved on to my next class. By the time it was lunch, I was fuming.

I sat down next to Caitlyn, and she gave me a weird look as I continued to stare at Shane's table.

"What's with you?" She asked eagerly. She was a popular people hater, and so when someone was glaring at the popular table... she got excited, of course, and wanted to know why.

Before I could answer Shane approached my table, flashing his Crest Whitestrip smile at me, and then doing that backwards nod that guys do to Caitlyn.

"So, what were all that evil looks for in Algebra?" He asked, leaning in intimately. I cringed away, he noticed. "Don't be afraid, Mitch." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not afraid, I'm disgusted." I snapped.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"That wasn't you in the picture." I accused. "You lied. Everyone knows if you've been through something horrible, you're nice to the ones who also go through it. If you were a nerd, you would have been nice to me when I was ugly, as well as now." I explained. As I told him my "problem" his frown disappeared, quickly replaced with guilt.

"They were right, you are smart." Shane said, raising an eyebrow as if he were impressed.

"So?" I asked stubbornly.

"It wasn't me..." He admitted.

"So why'd you do it?" I asked.

"I'll never tell." He smiled. As he walked away, I couldn't help but remember how he said "they". Could that mean the HM Cru, and... and Alex? I couldn't stop thinking about Alex the rest of lunch. I had the strangest feeling that I had lost, or forgotten, something important. But I didn't know how that connected to my Alex situation.

But then, after school, she came over. It was raining, and Alex lived next door, but her hair was still sopping wet. I'd never seen her in sneakers before, but she was wearing a pair of black converse, with the skinny jeans she always wore. She had the funkiest wardrobe out of the entire Cru. She always wore skinnies, with interesting T-shirts, and cool scarves and rings and beanie hats. But it was a rule that the Cru wore heels or UGGs. Ughhhh, ew.

"Mitchie," She said. "I'm sorry, can I explain?"

"Sure," I nodded solemnly.

"Kay," Alex smiled slightly, but she knew she was not yet forgiven.

"So what happened?" I asked timidly.

"Well, it all started when the Cru saw me talking to you after we got off the bus yesterday..."

**AN: Okay, so there you go! Again, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Well, please review. I'll update as soon as possible, promise! Also, please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards. They're coming to a close on Valentine's day, so hurry! ;) Thankssss byeeee!**

**REVIEWS!  
**


	7. Sandwiches and Prank Calls

**AN: Okay, so again... bumps in the road stopped me from updating. First i had a major Pre-Al exam that I had to cram for, and then the login thingy doesn't work for like, three days! Plus, I got grounded from my laptop... Ugh! sorry! By the way, you guys only gave me a few reviews! How bout' ten reviews and I'll update. Kay? TEN REVIEWS!**

"Go on..." I prodded. Alex was explaining why she had given me the cold shoulder lately.

"Well.. do you think I could maybe come in? It's kind of pouring outside." Alex mumbled, her hand gesturing towards the cold rain that was pumbling her head... and more importantly her _hair._

"Oh, I guess..." I sigh as if it's a big deal, and she cracks a smile as we sit on the couch in my living room.

"So they saw me talking to you, and decided to put a stop to it." She explained. "So they told me that if I continue talking to you, I'm out of the Cru. Now trust me, leaving the Cru would _not _break my heart. I don't exactly care for Hannah... but see, Nate... he sits with them... and if I don't sit by him. Ugh. It's just that I'm afraid I'll never get him. I've never been rejected before... then again I've never like a boy like this before. I mean I obviously don't love him... but I sort of _need _him, if that makes sense. So when they said I would be kicked out of the Cru... and Nate's heart... I kind of just, went along with it. And I'm so so sorry for picking a guy who doesn't even like me over you. Really, I am." She let out a deep breath after her little speech, and I smiled lightly.

"Thanks for apoligizing, I understand." I said quietly.

"So you forgive me?" She said, a grin gracing her pretty face.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"So... how bout' we hang out tonight... it is Friday. Do you want to sleep over?" Alex asked shyly.

"Yes!" I gasp. See, there's something intensely embarassing about me that no one knows.

I've never been to a sleep over. Unless you count sleeping over my cousin's house the night my mom had to go out of town on an emergency business trip.

"Cool, let's go get some stuff from your room, and we'll leave." Alex said clapping her hands together. After we had gathered a suitable amount of clothing, make-up, movies, and random things laying around my room, we left and crossed the street to Alex's house. I realized as I looked at her house that it wasn't like the other houses on the street. First, the other houses were white and greyish colors. Her house was bright red. Second, there was a sandwich shop connected to it.

"You own a sandwich shop?" I asked her as we entered it and climbed the stairs to the house.

"Yeah. We built it. You know how you can build houses yourself? We did. I love it. It's so different from all the other houses on the street." She replied. She stopped dead in the middle of the stairs. "You want a sandwich?"

"Sure!" I giggled. She smiled and we went back down the stairs.

"Sit." She commanded, pushing me onto one of the stools. Then she turned around and opened the door to the kitchen. "What do you want?" She whispered to me.

"Um, an Italian sub?" I guessed. She nodded. I raised an eyebrow... Alex didn't seem the type to just get up and make sandwiches.

And I was right. She stuck her head inside the door and shouted loudly, "One Italian sub, and a turkey sandwich on rye!" I laughed out loud. Alex was so lazy, it wasn't even funny.... I mean, it _was _funny.

A tall man who looked similar to Alex emerged from the Kitchen. "That's my girl, taking orders as soon as you get home. And who's this?" He turned to look at me, releasing Alex from his fatherly hug. She blushed.

"This is Mitchie, dad. She's my new friend." She said.

"Oh, hi Mitchie. Alex doesn't normally bring her friends over." He said. Alex blushed.

"Dad!" Alex shouted. "I think Justin is stuck in the freezer again."

"Oh no!" He yelled, bolting towards the kitchen again. She sighed and looked at me nervously.

"I don't think Hannah would enjoy my house very much." She explained, reading my expression.

"Oh." I said. "So who's Justin?"

"My brother..."

"I didn't know you had a brother!" I gasped. The entire HM Cru were supposedly spoiled only childs. But I guess not.

"I have two, actually. Max is thirteen, Justin is nineteen, and well, you know.. I'm sixteen." Alex said.

"Oh, cool." I smiled.

"Sure." Alex laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked as our sandwiches arrived, a spiky-haired boy carrying them.

"Oh, this is Justin." Alex said ungraciously, rolling her eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, but I could tell he was sort of a dork.

"And you are, madam?" I giggled. Well, that just proved it. He just said "madam!" ahhh, what a dork.

"Mitchie Torres." I said.

"Ah, well, _hello there,_ Mitchie Torres." He said, trying to be smooth.

"And goodbye there, Justin." Alex snorted at her own joke. She dragged me upstairs, holding the sandwiches up in her hands. When we got upstairs I spotted a boy with curly, light brown hair, sitting on the couch with a giant cup holder. _Weird._

"I'm Maxamilion, you are?" He gasped out after a long sip of soda.

"Um, I'm Mitchie." I said slowly, thinking he might be a little slow. Or not. I don't know.

"You can call me Max." He said.

"Great." I nodded.

"Coolness. Now, let's roll." Alex said pulling me away. Suddenly her phone started ringing, it was set to "Bounce" by The Cab. I answered it just as the line "liars turn me on" rang out into the room.

"Hey hey." I said into her phone. She giggled.

"Hi, erm, is this Alex?" The high pitched voice said from the other line. You could tell it was really a boy. And that could only mean one thing.

Prank Call.

And just as this thought crossed my mind, there was a tap on the window.

**AN: cliffy-ish? So TEN REVIEWS, PLEASE! BYE I LOVE YOU!**


	8. Damn Good Dream

**AN: Sorry for no update. i was grounded again. my parents suck. Just because I got a... bad grade... on a Pre-al test, does not mean they can take away my baby. Aka: my laptop. They also failed to notice my 4.0 average in English and Language Arts. (I'm a dork...)**

Alex stared at me with a mixture of excitement and fear. Excitement because it could be a cute boy. (Nate, in her opinion). And fear because it could be a pedophile. Ew.

"You gonna, um, get that?" I asked her, gesturing towards the window.

"Sure." She said, smiling slightly.

"Kay." I bit my lip and tasted the carmel lipgloss I'd just applied. She leaned towards her window and pulled it open apprehensively.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called.

"Hey." A quiet voice said.

"Um, hi. Who's there?" Alex asked. She sounded a little calmer, though.

"It's... it's Nate... and Shane... and Jason... and Caitlyn... and... that's it." The voice said. And suddenly a head of curly hair appeared, and Nate was smiling nervously up at Alex.

"Caitlyn? Are you related to Caitlyn?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. That was not my first question. I would have been like, _Why are you at my window?_ Not all... _Why's Caitlyn at my window?_

"No. Jason and her were hanging out, and we decided to check on you and Mitchie's sleepover. That okay?" Nate asked. His eyes twinkled. I never noticed it before, but they were a shade lighter when he was around Alex.

Aw.

"Sure. Um, come in. You could have gone through the door, though. My parents are long gone. They're on date night. I'm just here with Justin and Max."

"Oh. Okay." He said. "I'll go to the door than, and meet you in your room. Okay?" He asked softly. She nodded her head.

Is it just me, or does it seem like they've done this before? Like, how did he know about Justin and Max when the HM Cru didn't? And how did he know where her room was?

Ugh.

She turned to me and squealed slightly as the window closed.

"Shane's here." She pointed out, as I did my best to mask my horror.

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

"He's not that bad. He's under as much pressure as I am from the Cru." Alex explained.

"Except he's the one giving the pressure." I retorted.

"Nuh-uh." She mumbled.

Before I could reply the boys and Caitlyn were in Alex's room and plopping on her bed.

"Sooo..." Shane said as he pulled one of Alex's pillows off the bed and started to play with the beading.

"So." She said. "Let's play truth or dare!" Alex giggled.

I've honestly never heard Alex giggle before. Should I be worried?

"Kay!" Caitlyn said.

"Who's first?" I asked glumly.

"Nate." Jason said, pushing him forward.

"Come on guys, you made me do the window talking, why do I have to do this?" He moaned. But he obliged anyway.

"Okay, Nate, truth or dare?" I asked, finally getting in the mood.

"Um, truth." He said. Jason jumped up at that.

"Do you really like Hannah, or no?" He yelled. We all shushed Jason and then leaned forward for Nate's response. He turned scarlet.

"Um, I meant dare." He said quickly.

"No changes." Caitlyn said. Alex leaned forward in anticipation.

"Do we get passes?" He asked quietly.

"No." I replied roughly. We were all beyond curious, and he was giving us _suspense?_

"Okay then. Yes. I like Hannah." He said, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes. I was so not giving up that easy. Caitlyn turned to Shane.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him. He glanced at me, but I was too busy looking at Alex, who looked like she might cry from Nate's response.

"Dare." Shane said automatically. "My middle name _is _Danger."

"Okay, I dare you to choose which girl in the entire school you'd like to make out with." Caitlyn said. It was the cheesiest of all dares. It was almost as bad as "crack an egg on the sidewalk."

"Why?" He snorted. "I've kissed them all."

"Um, not me." I snapped.

"And Shane, you've never kissed me." Alex spoke up for the first time since Nate's question. We both turned to look at Caitlyn, but she just blushed and sunk back into her seat.

"Ohmygosh! Caity, you've kissed Shane?" I gasped.

"Um, yeah." She groaned. "I guess. Sort of."

"Sort of? We made out for like, an hour!" Shane said, he sounded hurt that she'd pass it off as 'sort of'.

"Oh well. That was last year." Caitlyn said, looking at Jason nervously.

"Right." Shane replied gruffly, looking at his feet. I guess Caitlyn hurt his ego a bit.

"Mitchie, truth or dare?" Shane asked me.

"Um, truth." I said.

"Okay. Do you like anyone?" He asked me. God, why were we playing like third graders?

"No." I answered honestly. I didn't, really. Not much, anyway.

"Oh." He seemed to be getting several bruises to the ego today, huh?

"Okay. Alex truth or dare?" I asked. She giggled.

"Um, dare! Duh." She rolled her eyes and leaned forward a bit.

"Okay. I dare you to go into that closet. We'll be sending someone in to keep you... company... in a moment." She gave me a look and stalked into the closet. All eyes were on Nate.

"Get in there, old buddy, old pal." Shane said, patting Nate on the chest.

"Shane. I can't cheat on Hannah." He replied. "I have morals."

"Oh please. You've cheated on her be-" He stopped and looked around at their audience. "Nevermind. Just go." He pushed Nate into the closet.

Um, did Shane just let it slip that _Nate _cheated on _Hannah?_

Whoa. I am getting a lot of dirt tonight.

ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW:

I bit my nails- an old habit- while waiting for the mystery person to come in here. I knew that Mitchie would send in Nate. But I doubt we'd do anything. Suddenly he came in and my heart stopped. He fell on top of me, because Shane had actually pushed him in. Glad to see he's so eager. (Sense the sarcasm in my voice?)

"Um, hi." He said, climbing off of me.

"Hi." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"So, I know we kind of flirt a lot." Nate said.

Oh no.

Oh God.

He was gonna tell me that he didn't like me.

Jesus, I'll kill Mitchie.

"And I know that Hannah and I are very.. rocky." He said. I stared at him.

"Just spit it out." I snapped, not ready to be brutally dumped. (Even if we weren't really broken up.)

Suddenly, Shane started banging on the door. "KISS, KISS, KISS!" He shouted. I blushed, but the closet was too dark for Nate to see.

"Okay." Nate whispered. "What I'm trying to say is-"

And then he stopped and stared at me. I touched my face. What was going on?

"I never noticed before, but your eyes... they're so pretty." He whispered.

"Are you kidding? They're the color of shit." I said. Good, Alex. Really Great. Just pretend he doesn't have brown eyes either. Oh God.

"No, they're beautiful." He said. His eyes scanned my entire face, and then my body.

Is that what it feels like to be checked out?

"You're beautiful."

How... unbelievably... cheesy.

And yet, I loved it.

"Nate. I can't do this. If you're going to break up with Hannah... great. But don't toy with me." I said brutally.

"Any other girl would be glad to be toyed with." He said. I gave him a hard look. Was he serious? "But you don't... and that's why I'm breaking up with Hannah for you." He finished, and he leaned forward.

And holy God, _he kissed me._

His soft lips touched mine, and I sware I was dreaming.

Wait... was I dreaming?

**AN: ha, sort of cliffy. TEN REVIEW PLEASE. Sorry, again, about not updating. I'm really terrible at it. :)**

**Review? Please? For me? Or for Alex? Or for Mitchie? **

**Oh and I know I'm stealing this from another author (sorry starsnuffers) but if you'd like to talk to one of the characters, any of them, then they'll reply back. Alex, Shane, Mitchie, Hannah, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Lilly, Mandy...any of them. Just start it with "Dear..." Whoever you want to write to, and they'll reply back. Kay? **

**Okay, now I'm done.**


End file.
